


Thank God It’s Christmas

by Jinkxedparty



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, Ice Skating, M/M, cute boys being cute, first Christmas on tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkxedparty/pseuds/Jinkxedparty
Summary: Brian plans his and John’s first Christmas as a couple while they’re on tour in the States.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Clog Factory Happy Holidays Fic Exchange





	Thank God It’s Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PumpkinLily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinLily/gifts).



> Here’s my gift to the wonderful Lily!! I hope you like what I was able to pull together and have a wonderful Christmas 💚

It was after midnight by the time the band had gotten to their hotel rooms. The show was a resounding success for a Christmas eve show and their first headlinging performance in the US. The venue manager saw how popular they were and ended up booking them for another show on the day after Christmas, leaving the band with Christmas day off in New York City. 

Brian and John set their bags down by the bed and immediately collapsed on the shared queen sized bed. They were too exhausted for after show sex, so they resorted to lazy kisses as they gently removed each others clothes. Once they were stripped down to their underwear, they laid in each other’s arms and continued peppering each other’s body with light, lazy kisses. 

“So,” Brian spoke up in between kisses. “Our first Christmas together is tomorrow.”

  
“Mmmm, yea.” John sleepily moaned.

“Do you have anything you want to do?” 

John pulled away to face his boyfriend and shrugged. “I don’t know. I didn’t really plan anything, maybe just hang out and watch some Christmas movies? Probably just facetime mum and Julie, it’ll be my first Christmas without them. What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that since it’s our day off we explore the city.” The guitarist suggested. “What do you think about that? Go see some of the tourist spots and walk around the city for the day. Y’know like Time Square, the Rockefeller Center tree, that kind of stuff."

“We got to see that last tour.” John rolled his eyes playfully. 

“We drove by Times Square on our way out of the city. I highly doubt that counts.” Brian said. “Come on, we don’t have anything else planned tomorrow and Freddie and Roger said they’re doing their own couple stuff.”

“Okay we can take the day to go around the city tomorrow, Christmas or not.” John shuffled himself closer to Brian’s chest. 

“Alright then, goodnight Deaky.” Brian whispered, wrapping his arm around the younger man’s waist to hold him close and kissed his shoulder. 

“G’night Bri.” John mumbled before drifting off to sleep in his boyfriend’s arms. 

~~~~

John woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He reached behind for Brian but the only thing that he found was cold, empty hotel sheets. 

“Bri?” John sat up in bed and looked around. He heard the shower running so he guessed that’s where Brian was. The bassist pulled himself out of bed and made his way over to the small bathroom that was connected to their hotel room. John opened the door and was immediately hit with a wave of warm air and steam coming from the shower. He found Brian already in the shower, his dark curls pulled up in a man bun as a way to avoid getting them wet and having to spend hours trying to dry and style them. John stripped off his boxers from the night before and placed them over by Brian’s discarded underwear before joining his boyfriend in the shower. 

“Good morning.” Brian grinned turning around in the small shower they were now sharing and reaching around and giving his boyfriend’s bum a light squeeze. “Happy Christmas my love.”

“Mornin’.” John grumbled, wrapping his arms around Brian’s wet chest and planting a kiss on the guitarist’s shoulder. 

“So, I have an idea for today,” Brian said, “And since it’s snowing out I think it’s appropriate for a white Christmas.”

“Yea?” John continued to listen, reaching for the shampoo. 

“I did some research last night after you went to sleep last night and planned out the perfect Christmas day for us.” Brian began running his hands through John’s soapy locks and massaging his scalp. 

“Really?” John leaned into Brian’s touch. “What were you planning?”

“Well, I was thinking of doing some of the classic Christmas tourist things like the Rockefeller Center, going to the Christmas markets, seeing the light. Y’know cute couple things, maybe a few surprises there too.” Brian listed off some of his ideas. 

“Sounds romantic.” John was up for whatever Brian wanted to do today, and from what it sounded like Brian was fully prepared for the day. “Did you sleep at all last night? Or did you stay up researching for today?”

Brian laughed lightly, helping John rinse the suds out of his hair. “Don’t worry about me love. I got enough sleep for me. Now, let’s get ready for the day.” 

~~~~

The streets of the city were coated in a fresh layer of white powdery snow. There wer estill a few flakes falling that would catch in Brian and John’s hair. The two were bundled up in warm coats with matching hats and scarves that Brian’s mother had made them for Christmas. The city itself had a lot calmer air around it than the usual chaos that was associated with New York City. Brian’s first stop he had planned for the day was to finally visit Times Square. John was right that they got to drive through the square on their last time in the US, but it looked completely different outside of the window of the band’s tour bus. It was just a quick stop for them to take come cute tourist photos together. Brian had insisted on bringing his old polaroid camera to capture photos throughout the day on something besides his phone. He still took a couple digital photos for them to post on social media or share with their families. 

For their next stop and lunch, Brian had planned was an indoor holiday market that was only a short walk from their hotel. John was immediately hit with the warm smell of cinnamon and vanilla when they were inside. The first shop they saw was solely dedicated to ugly christmas sweaters, which was something neither of them wanted to pass up on. John bought Brian a space themed sweater with constellations on the chest and sleeves, while Brian bought John a weather that looked like an ugly Christmas tree, complete with working lights. 

Walking through the market, Brian and John both noticed that the shops were a lot less crowded than they thought. They found a large food hall with long rows of different stalls of food and drinks. The open stalls all had holiday decorations corresponding to what food or drinks they sold. 

John volunteered to buy his boyfriend food, but Brian insisted on buying him lunch at the market. John did buy them hot chocolate to balance things out because he still wanted to do something for Brian too. They ended up sharing a vegetarian pizza from a stall close to them that decorated the veggies in the shape of a Christmas tree, and their hot chocolate had little red and green marshmallows cut into christmas trees and stars. 

“What do you think?” Brian asked as they sat down at an empty table with their pizza and hot chocolate. 

“This is so cute Bri,” John was still mesmerized by all the lights and Christmas decorations. “How did you find this place?” 

Brian shrugged, answering through bites of veggie pizza. “I just looked it up, thought you would like it and the reviews were pretty good. ‘M happy you like it.” 

They ended up calling both their families on FaceTime from the market. John was realy excited to show his mother and sister the brightly decorated shops and trees throughout the wide expanse of the market, and Brian was happy to talk to his parents on Christmas Day. They walked around to look at a few more shops. Brian ended up buying John a new strap for his bass from a small music shop, and John found Brian a few books on space and astrophysics from the bookstore inside. 

Once they made their way through the markets, they were ready for whatever Brian had planned next. “Ready to go? The next place is not too far, but I can get us a ride or underground ticket since it’s still snowing, whenever you’re ready.

“I don’t mind walking Bri.” John shook his head, pulling his hat back on over his head. It was still lightly snowing out but the sun was starting to peek through the clouds. “I actually don’t mind the snow.”

Brian shrugged playfully and followed his boyfriend out of the holiday market. Their next stop was only a few blocks over, so the couple took the opportunity to window shop and look at all the Christmas themed window displays.

“So, what’s the next stop?” John asked, following his boyfriend through the city streets. 

“Well I was thinking, it wouldn’t be Christmas in New York without a visit to the Rockefeller Center.” Brian led John up the stairs to their next destination. 

When the giant Rockefeller Center Christmas tree came into view, John was mesmerized by how massive the tree was in person. The red and white lights were still visible in the daylight and sparkled off the class and metallic ornaments, and for Brian, the look of excitement on John’s face was all worth it. 

“What do you think about going ice skating, love?” Brian suggested, knowing that John loved ice skating. It was a tradition that his family had since he was little, even after his dad passed the Deacons went ice skating every winter. He told Brian about this tradition last Christmas before they started dating and his boyfriend remembered. 

Brian picked out their skates from the rental booth and handed a pair over to John. “I’m warning you now, I have never been ice skating before and I have no idea how this is gonna go.” 

John laughed. “Don’t worry Brimi. I haven’t been skating in a long time, so I’ll probably be pretty rusty too.”

As it turns out, John was a lot better of an ice skater than Brian originally thought. Watching Brian ice skate for the first time John of a baby deer trying to walk for the first time as he gripped the railing on the edge of the ice trying to balance on his skates. 

“Here,” John spun around so he was facing Brian. “Take my hands, I got you.”

John started skating backward slowly, pulling Brian forwards with both hands. Brian had an iron grip on his boyfriend as he tried to hold his balance on his own. 

“Don’t look down at your feet,” John spoke up. “Look up at me, you got this.

Brian looked up and kept his eyes on John as they continued to make their way around the rink. At some point, John had let go of one of Brian’s hands and turned around to skate by his side while continuing to cheer his boyfriend on. 

“You’re doing amazing Bri.” John grinned, making the corners of his eyes crinkle in the way they always do. “You’re a natural!” 

Brian loved to see John in his element. Whether it was being up on stage performing or being out there on the ice with him. Just being able to watch John light up with happiness was the only present Brian needed. This whole day was meant just for that, the two of them to have some alone time as a couple without the added stress of the band and the tour and it was all worth it. 

~~

“I have one last present for you.” Brian grinned as they walked around Central Park. It was already getting dark and the Christmas lights were starting to light up the trees, making the snow covered ground look like something out of a Hallmark Christmas movie. 

“Brian, you don’t have to do anything else.” John looked up to him. “Honestly, today has been the perfect Christmas day.” 

“Deaks,” Brian reassured him. “I want to do this. I love spending time with you and doing this kind of things with you. And now I have one more surprise waiting up ahead for you. Close your eyes, I’ll guide you to it.” 

“Bri.” John smiled. “You didn’t have to.” 

“Deaky, trust me.” Brian reached out a hand for John to hold onto. 

“Alright.” John sighed, closing his eyes 

The walk was shorter than John would expect, only lasting a couple minutes with minor twists and turns. Brian kept a hand on John’s back and helped guide his boyfriend to their final stop of the day. He helped make sure John didn’t slip and fall on any ice patches in their path and had him stop just short of their final adventure. 

“Okay love,” Brian spoke up. “Open your eyes.”

John snapped open his eyes and the sight before him took his breath away. 

“Oh Bri,” John gasped.’ “You didn’t.”

There was a horse drawn carriage waiting just for them. The carriage had an open top so they could take in the sights of Central Park’s christmas lights and the surrounding city. 

“I know it’s not much, but I thought this would be a nice way to finish our first Christmas together.” Brian led John over to the horse drawn carriage that was waiting for them. 

Brian grinned, helping his boyfriend into the carriage. There was a folded stack of warm blankets waiting for them in the carriage, and Brian made sure to lay one down on the carriage seat to help keep them warm even with the cold temperatures they had been experiencing all day. Brian took the other blanket and wrapped it around the two of them, cuddling John close to him to help him keep warm. “So, pretty good for a first Christmas, eh?”

“It’s been perfect Brian,” John was mesmerizd by the lights as the carriage took off and rode them around the maze of Christmas lights decorated throughout the trees of Central Park. “I love it, I absolutely love it. This whole day has been absolutely perfect.” 

“Well I’m glad to hear it,” Brian wrapped his arm around John’s waist and pulled him close and gave him a long kiss on the lips. “Happy Christmas John.” 

“Happy Christmas Bri.”


End file.
